


Tu y Yo

by Bojik_Ivanov



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bojik_Ivanov/pseuds/Bojik_Ivanov
Summary: Realmente no esperaba nada diferente en esta primera y última cena, aun recordaba como Boxman insistió en que se reunieran, el hombrecillo siembre invitándolo a cenar o ir a su fábrica de visita, siempre había negado de forma educada después de todo, tenía sus razones, había notado el leve coqueteo después de sus invitaciones y no estaba interesado.





	1. Chapter 1

**¿Y porque no?**

Era muy molesto, la niñera no iba a llegar después del desastre de la otra noche, la pobre mujer termino totalmente frustrada por no decir traumatizada, a Fink se le ocurrió dejar salir a su experimento, una cruza entre unas plantas marinas y un insecto pequeño parecido a las cucarachas, pero más grandes. Siguió pensando mientras se preparaba para su “magnifica” cena.

Decisiones, decisiones, llevar algo un poco más elegante o algo más cotidiano, después de todo era la última vez se verían. rebusco entre sus ropas un poco antes de rendirse, no valía la pena el esfuerzo, la última vez que Boxman lo recibió traía una bata chamuscada y un rostro lleno de rastros de panecillo, no había problema que se presentara con su ropa cotidiana.

Decidió peinar levemente su cabello hacia atrás, extrañando su corte anterior, le gustaba más largo; a su anterior pareja le molestaba, uno de sus errores en esa relación…querer complacerlo, se arrepentía de muchas cosas menos terminar. Ahora podía retomar su antiguo estilo.

Decidió llamar a su pequeña – Fink – Acomodo su bata en su brazo izquierdo mientras bajaba las escaleras, después de todo no podía conducir con ella puesta. – Fink –volvió a llamar mientras la veía frente a la televisión. Miro su reloj levemente, tendría que llevarla a la cena…bueno, al menos sería una buena excusa para salir de ahí rápidamente, pensó.

Subieron al automóvil y aseguro a Fink; escucho una pequeña queja por ser tratada como bebe, pero la ignoro el viaje seria rápido. Lo importante era no ponerla en un riesgo innecesario.

Realmente no esperaba nada diferente en esta primera y última cena, aun recordaba como Boxman insistió en que se reunieran, el hombrecillo siembre invitándolo a cenar o ir a su fábrica de visita, siempre había negado de forma educada después de todo, tenía sus razones, había notado el leve coqueteo después de sus invitaciones y no estaba interesado, Boxman no poseía ningún rasgo que le atrajera, bueno…poseía un par, era inteligente, después de todo había construido muchas maquinas e innovado la industria hace muchos años, sin contar que no podía ignorar ese diez negativo; pero que hasta hoy no había podido justificar.

Se concentró en el camino mientras seguía pensando, a él mismo le gustaban las personas inteligentes, fuertes, decididas, dominantes y honestas, pero había dos rasgos ninguno había logrado completar ser amables y buenos con Fink, esto último era lo más difícil, a Fink no parecía agradarle nadie, pero bueno, sabía que pedía imposibles así que había salido con personas que al menos cumplían con un par de estos rasgos, pero Boxman…bueno Boxman dejaba que su incompetencia opacara lo bueno que tenía.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta había llegado al punto exacto de la zona neutral, la fábrica se alzaba a lo alto, creer que una fábrica así escondía incompetencia para los incautos clientes. Había comprado lo suficiente de sus productos para categorizar un inicio eficiente y un final mediocre en su producción. Suspiro levemente mientras quitaba a Fink de su silla de seguridad.

Mientras entraban a las instalaciones, se dio cuenta de la falta de movimiento, todo estaba demasiado silencioso y quieto, se notaba porque sus productos no habían llegado, sintió subir su frustración, primero su pedido no llego y al comunicarse lo dejaron esperando horas hasta que sistema automáticamente había colgado. Falta de inventario, error de fábrica o simplemente la incompetencia de Boxman iluminando de nuevo sus defectos. Por eso no quería salir con él, eso se seguía diciendo, pero aquí estaba listo para una cena de “negocios”.

Llego al punto acordado que le había dicho el dueño de la fábrica y toco el timbre, escucho pasos demasiado apresurados, luego un sonido de tela desgarrada y al final la cara redonda de Boxman se mostró frente a él.

Con una sonrisa nerviosa lo saludó -Bienvenido, valioso cliente- puedo observar que estaba enfundado en un traje realmente elegante viéndose realmente profesional; se arrepentía un poco de no vestirse mejor para la ocasión, pero solo levemente. Trato de mirarse indiferente, mientras decía su nombre, después de todo no quería darle falsas ilusiones, pero aun así correspondió la sonrisa de forma leve, mientras lo observaba, era un poco lindo, lo admitía.

Pero lo dejo de lado cuando lo vio acercarse nervioso al él. Sintió sus brazos rodearlo y su cabeza pegarse a su torso, era un abrazo íntimo e incómodo, no recordaba darle el permiso de este tipo de contacto. Lo sintió temblar mientras se apretaba más contra él. Era penoso y pidió que se detuviera. Recordó porque no quería tenerlo cerca.

–Me alegra que hayas venido– admitió Boxman con voz nerviosa –pasar tiempo con mis clientes es REALMENTE importante para mí – trato de ignorar el tono de coqueteo que tenía esa frase, sabia por sus reuniones con Billiam que Boxman NUNCA había invitado a ningún cliente antes, solamente a él. Termino con su bata de laboratorio en sus manos, sintió las manos ajenas tomar su bata y rosar las propias. La intervención de Fink distrajo la situación lo suficiente para ocultar sus manos detrás de él, ese leve toque lo había hecho un cosquilleo extraño y cambiar levemente su expresión.

Decidió presentar a su pequeña como su secuaz después de todo no había necesidad de remarcar que un poco de su ADN estaba mesclado dentro de su niña. –Pero que…orgánica- miro a Boxman por señalar aquello, ese hombre olvidaba que también era algo orgánico o almenas lo parecía-Todos mis esbirros son robóticos, lo mantiene simple- en un momento pensó que podría sobrellevar esa velada, pero ese comentario lo enojo.

-Bueno, lo orgánico probo ser más seguro…-lo dijo de forma indiferente preparando su comentario- especialmente…después de tu sabes-dejo salir una sonrisa irónica que anticipo su cambio de expresión-Nuca recibí tu envió robótico-de esta manera mostro sus molestias ante la incompetencia de su fábrica, marcando la línea, esta no era una visita de placer, era una visita de negocios, era mejor que lo recordara.

Sintió sus disculpas y excusas bacías, llegaban muy tarde. Era mejor que marcara su línea a pesar del leve pensamiento de que el traje lo hacía ver lindo. Escucho unos leves ruidos que hacía eco en la silenciosa fábrica. Se giró para preguntar sobre el ruido y lo sorprendió una expresión salvaje de su anfitrión. Excusándose de forma coqueta atravesó la puerta literalmente…bueno eso si lo sorprendió.

Una de las creaciones de la línea Sharon se acercó a ellos y los llevo a una elegante sala, la chica se comportaba completamente diferente a un modelo regular, era obvio que su comportamiento difería a su producción en masa. Cuando inicio a cantar no pudo detenerla era demasiado adorable, le recordaba a Fink cuando le cantaba cualquier cosa que aparecía en la televisión. La canción fue interrumpida por un Boxman nervioso que mando a su robot apresuradamente lejos de ellos.

Le pareció que a Fink le gustaba la canción, esto último al escuchar su pequeña voz mientras se llevaba su bata de laboratorio. Al alejarse la pequeña voz reino el silencio, Boxman al extremo las alejado de la mesa lo observaba, decidió iniciar con por lo que asistió a esta ridiculez, después de todo podía ser rápido y dejar de lado todo lo demás.

–Boxman…- cualquier cosa que inicio quería decir murió mientras lo escuchaba.

-Profesor Venomus le encantará la cena-hablo rápidamente–la prepare yo mismo–seguía diciendo mientras se levantaba rápidamente para servirle una copa de jugo de manzana–estará encantado– podía admitir que valoraba el esfuerzo que había hecho al preparar el mismo, después de todo puedo hacer comprado algo o simplemente ordenárselo a sus robots. Era muy considerado de su parte.

Boxman salió de la habitación para traer los alimentos después de ver llegar a Fink, mientras su anfitrión estaba fuera subió a su pequeña a la silla alta que habían dispuesto para ella; era curioso que Boxman tuviera una, por las marcas que tenia se veía que había tenido mucho uso, eso le hacía preguntarse con quien la había usado.

Vio llegar a su anfitrión con un pequeño carrito cubierto por pequeños canapés, un postre parecido al flan, como también la entrada y el acompañamiento. Y lo miro, vio esa sonrisa nerviosa, bueno valoraba el esfuerzo de Boxman al preparar la cena…pero debía reconocer que, si tenía dificultades en esto, la “carne” si la podía llamar así era un montón de cenizas adornadas con piña y algunos vegetales. Probo de compromiso la comida y se quedó quieto esperando que pasara el tiempo, era incomodo Boxman no apartaba los ojos de él.

Reprendió a Fink mas no la detuvo de criticar la comida, todos debían admitirlo el este primer plato era pésimo. Pero bueno valoraba el esfuerzo. La risa incomoda de su anfitrión lo llamo. –Creo que es tiempo para un brindis, por el mejor y más encantador cliente de todo el mundo…– era el truco más viejo y molesto, la adulación bacía –profesor Venomouse- de verdad estaba por interrumpirlo cuando lo vio, un modelo Darrell vestido de marinero, se veía adorable, al parecer estos robots eran como sus hijos.

El grito estrepitoso lo saco de sus pensamientos, esto estaba tardando mucho–perdona Boxman, ¿La entrada principal estará listo pronto? No tengo mucho tiempo–expreso esperando que pudieran avanzar esto rápido. Después de unas palabras de Boxman y como si sus palabras fueron ley tres personas entraron por la puerta.

Los vio entrar, con batas, redes y sobreros de chef, eso le molesto. Escucho a Boxman quejarse. Probablemente por ser descubierto, al parecer era una mentira que había preparado la cena y tal vez el plato quemado era para distraer su atención. Estaba molesto. Y se lo hizo notar, después de todo su anfitrión se había jactado de haber preparado la cena…y ahora la verdad junto con la negación, demostraba lo que se seguía diciendo, era un mentiroso.

Suspiro frustrado por eso y más…se siguió recordando. Ni siquiera su babero de “Baby Boy” lo pondría de buen humor. Decidió distraerse con la presente comida, era una pasta que no estaba nada mal, aunque solo verla lo seguía molestando, el esfuerzo que había valorado era una mera mentira.

La chica cocinera le ofreció pimienta de forma sorpresa, bueno…podía aceptarla eso mejoraría su humor, un sabor más picante ayudaría a sobre llevar lo que queda de la cena, o eso creía, la chica era inepta al escuchar ordenes, ahora tenía un desastre en todo su ser y sintió las pequeñas manos de Fink como una pequeña ayuda.

Cuando estuvo limpio le ofrecieron el postre, por fin ese vals desastroso terminaría, le daría una conferencia Boxman. Vio al niño ofrecer el postre y no pudo evitar notarlo…pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando los pasteles empezaron a volar. Logro ocultarse debajo de la mesa y al salir vio a Boxman. –Ojalá y tengas una buena explicación para esto– estaba furioso no escuchó mas hasta que vio a Boxman volverse loco.

Destrozo a sus robots construyendo algo y lo vio…de forma simple como si fuera parte cotidiana, construyo una gran arma y hábilmente recupero varios de los proyectiles que estaban siendo arrojados, demostró no solo ser inteligente sino audaz a la hora de enfrentar a los héroes.

Y por último vio como destrozaba su traje solamente quedando con sus pantalones sostenidos con unos tirantes y su pequeña corbata, la cual no duro mucho al ser utilizada como una bandana. La visión era por demás sorprendente, ese era un Boxman que antes no había visto, esa fortaleza y dominación que irradiaba de él al enfrentar esos héroes molestos lo dejo sin palabras. Más aun al mirar ese cuerpo, admitía que debajo de ese cuerpo redondeado se escondía una fuerza sin igual.

Podría darle una oportunidad después de todo. Necesitaba participar más en esa diversión que mostraba ese lado poco conocido de Boxman. Lo llamo mientras este detenía su ataque recordando al parecer que su invitado estaba presente, su anfitrión quiso regresar a lo formalidad anterior, pero él no lo dejaría. Puso su dedo en sus labios, quería detener sus excusas al mismo tiempo que quería provocar un poco de contacto; lo vio sonrojarse levemente.

–¿Puedo? –pregunto, quería darle entender que no estaba molesto, es más era lo que necesitaba para dejar a tras la desastrosa demostración de un Boxman que no era real. Se lo hiso saber, las cenas formales eran bochornosas, pero derrotar héroes es más existente. A muchos villanos podría gustarle las cursis cenas, pero villano que se respeta admite que lo mejor es derrotar héroes.

Hasta Fink termino divirtiéndose después de despedir literalmente a los héroes. Era hora de ser honesto con Boxman –Acepte venir aquí con el plan de cortar nuestra relación de negocios luego de la cena- vio como el ojo orgánico de Boxman empezaba a producir lágrimas y sus labios se movían al producir un sollozo entrecortado con una pregunta. –Estabas muy distraído últimamente, pero ahora entiendo por qué– dio entender que al menos por ese lado no era personal.

–Es difícil encontrar personas que sepan apreciar el deporte de derrotar héroes–le mando una mirada que daba a entender más cosas de las que debía–si todos tus robots pueden ser tan divertidos como este…– toco levemente el arma mientras se inclinaba–estaré encantado de ordenar mil de ellos– le compartió una sonrisa verdadera quería trasmitir que esto era enserio.

–¿Aun quieres mis robots? –lo miro fijamente hasta bajar la mirada –¿aún me quieres a mí? – Boxman sabia ir por todo. Y aun se mostraba tímido, su cara estaba muy roja.

No pudo evitar reír levemente, entre nervioso y algo más…pero no pudo contestar, no podía decirle a Boxman directamente, era vergonzoso, pero podría demostrarle, abrió sus brazos permitiéndo de forma explícita que esa muestra de afecto desde ese momento estaba permitida. Vio su cara iluminarse, mientras corría a sus bazos.

Sintió como se apretujaba contra su pecho y tenía la decencia de colocar sus manos un buen lugar, se sintió abrumad por un momento hasta que correspondió levemente el abrazo. El toque tierno y suave era algo extraño para él. Apenas iba apartarlo cuando sintió que frotaba su cara contra su pecho cuando Fink lo saco volando. Suspiró, esto no iba a ser perfecto. Pero podía darle una oportunidad.

Los asuntos principales se habían dado por concluidos, tal vez era hora de irse estaba por hacerlo antes que entraran dos de sus robots cargando un sofá y un tercero que nunca había visto con tazas con café. Podía quedarse un poco más, los robots se retiraron tan pronto como entraron, Fink se inició a quedar dormida.

–Quería impresionarte– había dicho Boxman, al parecer había escuchado que Venomous había disfrutado de una cena con Billiam y también había querido ofrecerle la experiencia. Rio levemente al escucharlo, termino explicándole que Billiam Milliam junto con sus inversionistas, quienes habían tratado de convencerlo de alguno de sus negocios, la cena había sido muy buena pero el asunto a tratar realmente aburrido.

Sintió como Boxman tocaba su mano levemente como si fuera un accidente–Lo estas logrando– correspondió al agarre.

Miro alrededor mientras se sonreía y los vio, tres cabezas de robot espiando desde la puerta. –Boxman, no me has presentado a tus…chicos– los robots se escondieron rápidamente, no queriendo ser vistos por su jefe.

Boxman los miro molesto, pero los llamo, eran tres robots que, aunque dos de ellos de diseño común el tercero no lo era. Se presentaron como Shannon, Darrell y Raymond, para su sorpresa Boxman los presento como sus hijos, era realmente sorprendente que lo admitiera, era poco común entre los Villanos…incluso para Fink él era su jefe, no su padre.

La noche termino con Darrell pidiendo permiso para jugar con Fink, lo cual tuvo que ser rechazado al está estar completamente dormida. Boxman lo acompaño hasta su auto y lo vio poner a Fink en su silla de bebe.

Boxman no sabía que decir así que él hablo–Bueno Boxman, fue una velada…interesante- dijo mientras abría la puerta para subir a su auto, pero antes de eso toco levemente las mejillas rojas de su anfitrión y miro a esos ojos de cachorro. – Realmente me divertí– decidió dejar hasta ahí la conversación. Subió a su auto y me marcho, lo último que vio fue a Boxman por el retrovisor, despidiéndole con un movimiento de su mano.

No estaba mal, había sido una cena desastrosa, pero había disfrutado pelear con los héroes y la conversación después de eso, Boxman podría ser la persona más honesta que había conocido cuando no estaba preocupado por impresionarlo.


	2. ¿Por qué no es Fácil?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Segundo capitulo, un poco de desarrollo en la relación

**¿Por qué no es Fácil?**

Cuando decidió hacer un esbirro había considerado múltiples opciones, cada característica que debía tener el material genético y sobre todo la estabilidad que le daría un desarrollo acelerado para evitar cualquier desarrollo de rasgos poco recomendados. El plan no era fácil, cualquier cosa podía pasar al momento de crear o modificar una especie, no era la primera vez que creaba vida, pero la primera que debía tener un desarrollo de vida a largo plazo.

Si no funcionaba podía sacrificar al sujeto y volver a intentar o eso pensó en su momento. Su primer error fue pensar en usar una forma más estable para la concepción, consiguió óvulos y elimino el material genético de la madre e inserto aquel que había modificado; incluyo un porcentaje del propio. Después de todo estudios sociológicos exponen que entre congéneres genéticos es más fácil establecer lazos.

Después de la espera tuvo entre sus brazos a su pequeño espécimen, una hembra con un peso de un kilo y medio, un pelaje realmente suave de color verde. Un éxito rotundo, reviso y no encontró ninguna inestabilidad; bueno una nada mas no podía absorber la energía de los Globs de forma eficiente tendría que hacer modificaciones en cuanto acelerara su crecimiento. Preparo el acelerador de edad; utilizada para observar hacer estudio del desarrollo de especímenes en un corto tiempo.

Listo para trasferir a su nuevo espécimen, la sostuvo entre sus manos y se encamino. Y en ese momento surgió su segundo erro, el espécimen se movió de forma errática por un instante, sintió miedo de que tirarla y la sostuvo contra su pecho, la miro levemente mientras reanudaba su marcha y la vio, ya había hecho observaciones de ella, su archivo rendía cuentas de ello, pero era verla como la primera vez, era pequeña con una nariz realmente adorable, su cara regordeta por ser un bebe y su pelaje de color rosa claro pero más oscuro en la coronilla en la cual sobresalían unas pequeñas orejas. No podía ver sus ojos porque como muchas crías aun no podía abrirlos, era parcialmente ciega. Pero lo que más llamo la atención fueron esos dedos que tomaban fuertemente su bata de laboratorio.

Y lo que decidió ese día nunca lo vio como un error, puede que hayan sido ese lazo que decía ese artículo o fue simplemente porque era demasiado adorable, decidió criarla y formarla como su secuaz y ayudarla a convertirse en una gran villana. Ella fue el motivo para invertir mejor sus esfuerzos villanos.

Aunque Fink podía ser agresiva y caprichosa con los demás siempre mostraba un buen comportamiento en estándares de Villanos, cuando quiso darse cuenta Fink y él habían logrado una estabilidad y reconocimiento entre la comunidad de villanos. Para todos e incluso para Fink eran simplemente Jefe y secuaz, pero él sabía que eran una familia.

Había escuchado a Fink decir Blorp un par de veces antes de que la misma niña dijera que era tonto, aun no comprendía sus modas actuales, pero apoyaba a su pequeña a su manera. Termino recibiendo los mil robots de forma eficiente al final de la semana. Estaba emocionado, quería hacer varias mejoras a sus laboratorios y conseguir varis muestras de ciertas especies en las varias zonas de peligro. Mientras coordinaba las operaciones noto cómo su servidor era bombardeado por un silencioso virus que logro aislar y en las zonas exploradas por sus robots encontró rastros de una organización que de seguir en su mira esto se volvería molesto.

Recibió un par de llamadas de Boxman que siempre terminaban en silencios incómodos después de que Boxman le contara sus planes futuros y sobre todo como odiaba a los trabajadores de la Plaza. Era un poco incómodo ver a una persona tan honesta y ruidosa, más de una vez tenía que apartar de su oído el teléfono por la voz estridente de su…amigo.

Decidió visitarlo, pero cuando por fin tuvo tiempo había un ridículo vehículo de POINT en la plaza, estaba en la mira así que desistió. Hasta que llego febrero.

_PV_

_Quiero que recibas este presente_

_Lo mando como muestra de mi aprecio por ti_

_Atte. Boxman_

Dejando de lado el nuevo nombre por el cual era nombrado abrió el presente, era un par de boletos para la exhibición de Botánica del Museo Lakewood, había intentado conseguirlos y se lo había comentado entre las conversaciones; conseguirlos era casi imposible para él, no lo dejaban adquirirlos, aunque no estaba prohibido a entrar. La sociedad y sus castigos eran tontos.

Boxman lo estaba invitando a salir, no negocios como excusas y no niños que distrajeran, solamente ellos dos. Decidió mandarle un mensaje a Boxman, corto y conciso. Lo vería en la entrada del museo al atardecer, era la hora con más personas en el museo, iba a aprovechar para tomar algunas muestras.

Se decidió por algo más casual, junto con unos lentes y una gorra para no ser reconocido. Se despidió de Fink, la cual se quedó con una nueva niñera que había aceptado cuidarlo el resto de la tarde.

Vislumbro a Boxman cerca de la entrada sin su bata se veía bien. –P.V. – saludo alegremente mientras entraban al museo, vieron las exhibiciones, tomo muestras de aquellos especímenes que no tenía. Nadie lo notaba por la cantidad de personas en el museo, quienes cubrían sus movimientos, bueno una si lo noto, Boxman era consciente de que ha eso venia y pareció divertirse al acompañarlo; el propósito al parecer era que él disfrutara.

En un momento entraron a la exhibición especial y era perfecta, estaba sin palabras en medio de la pequeña sala estaba una pequeña planta entre un árbol y un pulpo, el tronco que debía ser café, era rojo con diminutas ventosas que se erguía a lo alto y su follaje si de un verde brillante como cualquier planta, la única diferencia era que estaba constituida de pequeños tentáculos, era hermosa. No puedo evitar amarla.

Estaba por decirle a Boxman que lo cubriera cuando lo vio, Boxman sacar algo de su bolsillo, llamando la atención del guardia quien en vista de esa acción y aunque no se había hecho nada aun, pero reconociendo a los villanos. Antes de que siquiera les dirigiera la palabra, se derrumbó parte del techo, dio entraba a una Shannon convertida en helicóptero y un Darrell vestido de ladrón del viejo oeste, este último tomo la caja y arrastrado por su hermano salieron de ahí tan rápido como entraron.

Sintió el jalón de su brazo y se escabulleron entre la gente que se amontonaba a ver lo que quedaba del desastre, huyeron entre la multitud. Sentía su corazón latir sin control, un robo tan estrafalario, no había participado en uno así desde sus años de juventud.

Estaba realmente asombrado de lo que acababa de ver. Entre toda la conmoción y haciendo uso de su vehículo, llegaron al Boxmore, donde fue conducido a la habitación elegante de la primera vez, solamente que esta vez era una mesa más pequeña y un regalo en el lugar que le correspondería.

Lo abrió y a pesar de que sabía lo que era, lo asombro el hermoso y extraño árbol estaba ahí, era su regalo para el-note que amaste ese espécimen en el momento que lo viste- menciono su acompañante, miro al nervioso Boxman quien se había sentado, no pudo evitarlo y se aproximó a su anfitrión dándole un beso en su cabeza. Estaba realmente impresionado mas no lo dijo.

Esa noche cenaron atendidos por Raymon quien feliz les presentaba los platos entre ráfagas de rosas; algunos de los platillos terminaron con varios pétalos de esa flor. Durante la cena pudo ver a seis robots asomarse desde la puerta escondiéndose de la mirada de su padre. Les sonrió levemente mientras seguía la conversación de Boxman.

Como la vez pasada Boxman lo acompaño a su vehículo, pero diferente a la vez anterior le dio un leve beso en los labios, realmente apreciaba el gesto de Boxman y todo lo demás estaba formando un sentimiento más fuerte que el interés inicial en su persona. El día fue perfecto, ni siquiera la niñera histérica que lo recibió arruinaría su buen humor.

Le había llegado por correo propaganda del nuevo Campamento para jóvenes Villanos de Black Hat Org. Era una buena idea, tenía actividades con otros niños, desde planificación y uso de armas. Aunque al principio se negó su pequeña, acepto al ver todo lo que ofrecía el campamento. Aprovecho la ausencia de su secuaz para continuar con su investigación sobre los Glorb. Después de 30 horas de actividad termino rendido en su cama, totalmente inconsciente, despertó después de un día de sueño aun sintiendo su cuerpo cansado.

Decidió levantarse a desayunar, algo más ligero, Fink no estaba en casa, mientras preparaba recibió la llamada de Boxman con la voz más frustrada que había escuchado, sus argumentos y quejas fueron su música de fondo durante una hora mientras trabajaba. La Plaza había sido destruida y lo había hecho uno de los pequeños héroes, tranquilizo a Boxman después que hablaran sombre construir una nueva arma, le hablo de algunos términos relacionados con robots antes de despedirse, le dijo que construyera algo más para destruir la plaza, eso sería bueno.

Se levantó de su área de trabajo y camino a la sala, podría intentar descansar, después del proyecto en el cual trabaja y las quejas de Boxman estaba agotado. Cerro los ojos un momento antes de su teléfono volviera a sonar, algo sobre pasar lo que resta del día sin destruir la plaza Boxman estaba frustrado.

Sus inversionistas estaban preocupados por la productividad de la fábrica y había obligado con amenazas que por las próximas 24 horas debía dejar de atacar la plaza, eso era difícil al parecer, le sugirió se tranquilizará que pasaría el tiempo rápido si se ocupaba en otra cosa.

En momentos así saldría a acompañar a Fink a afinar su puntería con las armas de rayos, felicitándola cuando daba en el blanco y dando animo cuando no; pero ella estaba en el campamento divirtiéndose. Decidió que sería divertido y bueno para Fink interactuar más con Boxman. Tal vez la próxima vez.

Trabajo en un líquido mutageno hasta entrada la noche y antes de acotarse recibió un audio de Boxman y sonrió ante el tono decidido.

_Descubrí que no necesito destruir la plaza_

_Quiero destruirla_

Su pequeño regreso un mes después, llego realmente feliz explicando como el asesor del campamento le había dicho que tenía mucho potencial como villana. Había mordido a varios niños y una joven mujer la había alentado a soltar su maldad. Le había mostrado la nueva pistola de juguete que le habían regalado al participar en actividades de puntería. Estaba realmente feliz, que insistió en mostrarle. Sí que había mejorado en agilidad y puntería.

La miro un poco, podía intentar experimentar con las nuevas capacidades que demostraba, sonrió ante el pensamiento. Sería divertido para él y su pequeña secuas.

Había recibido una llamada totalmente inusual, es decir está acostumbrado a llamadas ruidosas y en ocasiones carentes de sentido, pero esta era las más extraña, dos robots seguían gritando pidiendo ayuda para su hermana. Por esos argumentos y la información que le llegaba pudo entender, uno Shannon estaba enamorada de un Héroe, dos si Boxman lo descubría podía descontinuarla y tres al parecer querían intervenir. Quiso intentar explicarle que el amor podía ser así que pronto se le pasaría, pero insistían en que ella necesitaba reiniciarse, al final simplemente le dieron las gracias y se despidieron.

Y se enteró que para Boxman el amor solo se lograba cuando se cumplían ciertas expectativas. Bueno no es que él sintiera amor ahora, pero se estaban cumpliendo algunas que tenía en su presente relación con Boxman.

Pensó un momento mientras miraba su teléfono, era un poco preocupante, después de todo Boxman podía ser impulsivo, demasiado podría pensar al menos por lo que había visto en un par de reuniones de villanos, pero pensar que podía serlo con sus hijos era un asunto aparte. Decidió cubrirlos. Invito a Boxman a su casa a cenar.

Fink estaba molesta, decidió no acompañarlos a cenar. Podía percibirlo, estaba celosa por su nueva relación con Boxman, siempre era así. No pudo seguir pensándolo el timbre estaba sonando. En la puerta, su invitado, con su ropa casual que constaba en simplemente sacarse la bata, le sonrió mientras lo hacia pasar.

-Bienvenido Boxman-le saludo mientras lo guiaba al comedor, era pequeño e íntimo, generalmente Fink y el cenaban en la sala para poder ver la televisión. Pero hoy era especial, era la primera vez que la invitación había sido de él mismo. Boxman estaba muy feliz.

La conversación era fácil y no porque tuvieran mucho en común; sus estilos de querer derrotar a los héroes eran diferente, mientras Boxman disfrutaba observar de cerca y que su nombre sea pronunciado en la batalla, el en cambo simplemente se mostraba con la autoridad, amenazaba y todo se queda en una transacción burocrática con los mandatarios.

Era refrescante estar con un villano que era tan diferente a él. Después de arropar a Fink y terminar la cena parecía hora de despedirse, pero no lo quisieron así, decidieron ver una película en el sofá, era realmente cómodo. Y por primera vez terminaron acurrucados el uno en el otro mientras veían programas tontos.

Cuando fue consciente de lo que había sucedido seguía acurrucado sobre el sofá y su acompañante se encontraba tirado a un lado del sillón durmiendo sobre la alfombra. Sonrió mientras lo veía dormir y babear, era ridículo, pero era lindo de ver.

Algunos días después quería dar por terminada a relación con Boxman, estaba lleno de enojo, decepción y sobre todo un poco de tristeza, Boxman estaba siendo seducido por la Dr. Blight lo pudo ver claramente por una grabación que habían compartido en su red social los hijos de este. Ahí Boxman con cara de enamorado hacia lo que la Doctora le ordenaba y esa cara…esa cara de cachorro recibiendo las caricias coquetas de esa mujer.

Bajo tranquilamente el teléfono y lo proceso un momento lo que quería hacer, recibió una llamada de Boxman, pero la ignoro. Fink lo miro con ojos interrogantes y simplemente se acurruco cerca de él. Se sentía herido, no quería hablar con él, porque podía decir algo precipitado. Le mando un simple mensaje.

_Necesito pensar un poco_

Días después de ignorar las primeras llamadas y pensar largamente sobre el asunto, llego a una conclusión, pero antes de decidirse recibió una llamada de Darrell, la acepto solamente porque la última vez había sido hasta cierto punto una emergencia. Eran de nuevo los tres robots felices comentando que habían participado en los juegos olímpicos de la plaza y ganaron un trofeo de participación. Sonrió levemente mientras seguía la conversación, era refrescante escuchar alguien con tantas emociones, era difícil pensar que en algún momento considero a los robots carentes de ellas.

Vio a Fink Jugar videojuegos y se le ocurrió una idea, de igual forma debía hablar con Boxman formalmente y al mismo tiempo felicitar a los robots, que aunque en contadas ocasiones había interactuado con ellos, siempre eran amables y deseosos de aprobación.

Decidió que sería divertido ir al parque de diversiones, dos días después todos se reunieron en el parque de diversiones, sin que nadie dijera nada les entrego sus pases. Aunque había interactuado directamente con los tres principales robots, estuvo feliz de ver a Ernesto y Jethro, ambos eran simpáticos, aunque este último tuviera un vocabulario limitado.

Mientras los más jóvenes se subían a una de las atracciones, saltándose la fila como buenos villanos. Se quedó solo con Boxman. Ambos habían limitado su interaccion en ese paseo al menos hasta ese puento.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio sin saber cómo iniciar la conversación. Suspiro frustrado mientras se decidía hablar. Pero como siempre Boxman lo interrumpió–soy tonto, inseguro, débil y fui deshonesto– lo miro a los ojos mientras hablaba. –Sé que lo arruine, pero es difícil para mí ignorar cuando alguien me hace caso, si sabes no tengo mucha gente cercana, solamente mis hijos y ahora tú– se aproximó a él. –Sé que probablemente no quieras seguir con lo que sea que podíamos formar, pero…–tomo su mano. –siento mucho que por un momento fui débil a las adulaciones cuando era obvio que me estaba usando– eso era verdad, la Doctor Blight era manipuladora a su manera coqueta incluso él se dejó manipular cuando era más joven.

–Boxman…– suspiro mientras lo seguía mirando. –comprendo lo que dices y está a la par con lo quería decirte– se aclaró la garganta– no te odio, pero no voy a negar que me puso furioso el verte con ella– apretó la mano de su compañero–pero comprendo que a pesar que ella trato de seducirte tu apenas correspondías con un coqueteo–explico, pero lo miro a los ojos –pero no lo justifico y por el algo que siento por ti voy a darte otra oportunidad, pero mi confianza es difícil de recuperar– se cruzó de brazos–así que…sigamos adelante, he de decir que considere en un primer momento terminaría contigo, porque aún estoy molesto, pero te miro y sé que hay algo ahí que no me deja deshacerme de ti– le sonrió muy levemente, mientras abría sus brazos para un abrazo incómodo. –Si me vuelves a engañar ten por seguro que ninguna prótesis o creación tuya te salvara de mi ira– sintió el cuerpo del más pequeño estremecerse.

El resto de la tarde se mostró sin incidentes, los robots terminaron jugando con Fink golpeando botellas de leche, tenían una mira perfecta por lo que terminaron con tres gusanos de peluche de premio, los cuales cedieron a Darrell. Fue un paseo divertido.

Las llamadas se reanudaron, pero aun las cosas estaban tensas, ya no había disculpas ni recriminaciones, simplemente dos personas intentando volver a confiar una de la otra. Lo cual fue difícil al atravesar ciertas dificultades.

Tenía fuertemente agarrada a fin con una correa mientras arrastraba una pesada maleta con ruedas, era frustrante que debiera moverse por una tontería. Ahora debía mudarse por un tiempo y coordinar la construcción de un nuevo hogar. Todo porque POINT había registrado su casa.

Esa organización había entrado mientras estaba ausente y habían entrado a investigar o robar, no estaba seguro. Para un ojo inexperto la casa seguía igual, pero para él que todo era meticulosamente ordenado lo noto, sus notas fuera de lugar y varios de sus especímenes más inofensivos tenían diminutos cortes, por lo que era obvio que alguien había tomado muestras.

Se tomó un par de horas recolecto sus muestras que no habían sido tocados, tomo varios de los objetos más significativos como también de Fink y salieron de la casa para nunca volver.

Sintió que alguien lo seguía, voltio rápidamente y vio a uno de los robots de Boxman, se sentía molesto, no tenía tiempo para esto. Vio como le ponían una cámara y le preguntaban sobre Boxmore. -sí, sí, sí, lo que sea- siguió avanzando y sintió a los robots quedarse atrás.

Siguió avanzando mientras Fink caminaba delante de él- ¿Me compras un helado? -escucho la voz de su pequeña, fingía ser dulce. Claro que le compraría su helado, se dirigieron a el establecimiento. Fink estaba sobrellevando esta crisis como si fueran unas vacaciones, ojalá realmente desearía que lo fueran.

Sintió vibrar su celular, tenía un mensaje y dos correos, el primero correspondía a Boxman el cual preguntaba por él, decidió responder más tarde se sentía frustrado y no quería decir algo de lo que se arrepentiría mas tarde. Uno de los correos lo puso de buen humor, era una invitación a la fiesta en yate de Billiam Milliam del mes próximo, sería interesante. Y el ultimo, un correo de propaganda Black Hat Organization.

Terminó de arreglar su traje, hace un mes había querido tanto ir a esta fiesta, pero estaba tan cansado apenas hace unos días había terminado toda la mudanza y construcciones extras en su hogar. No lo negaba la construcción de la seguridad de Lobby había sido tardada, pero valdría la pena nadie volvería a obligarlo a mudarse.

Mientras iba en su auto miro a Fink en el retrovisor, había sido una mala idea, realmente quería ir a la fiesta, pero tendría que hacer una escala en Boxmore pensó en cancelarle a su… amante, después de todo hacía un mes que no se habían reunido, había tenido que cancelar todas sus reuniones personales y de negocios por lo sucedido. Miro su reloj y calculo el tiempo, podría lograrlo.

**Author's Note:**

> Tengo varios capítulos ya escritos, casi subo aquí esto por si se formatea mi computadora.


End file.
